digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
Radio Sparkles
Radio Sparkles* is a room in the Soundrop app for Spotify created and run by Sparks himself. Through this Soundrop room people are able to listen to what Sparks is listening to at that point in time. This enables fans to add their own music, discover new music and chat with other people including Sparks himself. Here is Sparks' initial Tumblr post about Radio Sparkles*. Sparks, Beckii, Adam<3 , Parv , Minty. Sam, Martyn Littlewood, Cassandra and Abi are admins of this radio. The Story In the beginning Sparks was just using the Soundrop app as a test to see how things would go and if many people would pay attention. To start with there was about 30 regular fans that would be around almost all the time and the room had a lot of people trolling in the first few days. The room ran with an average of around 30 people for about a week and through this Soundrop room a few fans had more confidence to meet up with Area 11 at their next gig. The Soundrop room quickly helped the creation of the #SparklesRadioFamily of which fans were welcomed and accepted into the Radio family that brought people together. Sparks has been able to have a more personal relationship with Area 11 fans and has decided to carry on with the Radio. Through this Radio room Sparks is able to tell things to his fans and one of which lead to the start of this wikia. In the Radio Sparkles* room he told his fans that he had been working on a concept idea for 7 years now and some fans were so interested that a Google Document was made. Fans spent 3 days gathering 60 pages worth of clues and Sparks saw this as an opportunity to create this wikia for his ideas. Sparks then handed over control of the wikia to his fans and all information is now documented in one place for everyone to see. The Radio became popular very quietly and soon led to talks between Sparkles* and the CEO of Soundrop for improvements to the Soundrop app which include a Mod feature, ban lists and more control over the song selection. Over the time Radio Sparkles* had been open its grown to having a rather large family. Sparkles has found this room to be a great tool for finding new music and being able to talk to his fans. The Soundrop room was such a success that Strippin from the Yogscast decided to make his own Radio room. This is not a competition between Radios as Sparks welcomes other people to create their own Radio room as it has opened up new things for himself. Both Radios continue to grow with their fans and other Radios are likely to be set up after seeing how much of a success this was for Sparks and Strippin. 10th of June was the one month anniversary of Radio Sparkles* and on this day Sparks' held awards to mark the mile stone. Winners of these awards were given a Radio Sparkles mug which can been seen below. These awards include; The Regular Award - Abi Womens special t-shirt.png|Limited Edition Womens Shirt Mens special t-shirt.png|Mens Limited Edition Shirt Radio sparkles mug.png|Radio Sparkles* Mug - Winners Received This Radio sparkles badges.png|Radio Sparkles* Badges Iphone 4 4S Hardcase.png|Iphone 4/4S Hardcase Mens standard shirt.png|Men's Standard Shirt Womans standard shirt.png|Women's Standard Shirt Womens scoop neck.png|Women's Scoop Neck Womens strap top.png|Women's Strap Top Limited edition mens shirt Sparks modelling.png|Sparks' modelling The Tangent Award - Schist The Self-Promotion Award - Matt The Radio Sparkles* Family Choice Award - Amy, Fleur and Flufs Also to mark this day Sparkles* created some limited edition and other merch for the Sparkles Radio Family. The SparklesRadioFamily continues to grow daily in size and love <3 The Sparkles Radio Family banned together to make their own Minecraft server which can be found at minecraft.radiosparkl.es Schedule *11:11PM (GMT) - Area 11 *11:30PM (GMT) - Smooth Jazz *11:33PM (GMT) - Sparkles*/guest album choice *Times are subject to change as Sparkles* has said that he'd now rather wait for the previous song to stop before switching tracks. Album Choice Every day at 11:33 GMT/BST (after smooth jazz) Sparkles* or another admin or special guest chooses the album of the day. Beckii is the usual stand-in if Sparkles* is otherwise engaged. Click the links below to hear the albums in Spotify. *Friday 10th May 2013 - My Vitriol - Finelines *Saturday 11th May 2013 - Idlewild - Make Another World *Sunday 12th May 2013 - Various Artists - Bond Themes (Beckii) *Monday 13th May 2013 - Biffy Clyro - Infinity Land *Tuesday 14th May 2013 - ¡Forward, Russia! - Give Me A Wall *Wednesday 15th May 2013 -Massive Attack - Mezzanine (Beckii) *Thursday 16th May 2013 - Linkin Park - Hybrid Theory *Friday 17th May 2013 - Nine Inch Nails - The Downward Spiral *Saturday 18th May 2013 - Dogs Die In Hot Cars - Please Describe Yourself *Sunday 19th May 2013 - David Gray - White Ladder *Monday 20th May 2013 - Jeff Wayne - Musical Version of The War of the Worlds (Beckii) *Tuesday 21st May 2013 - The Mars Volta - De-Loused in the Comatorium *Wednesday 22nd May 2013 - Thirty Seconds To Mars - Love Lust Faith + Dreams *Thursday 23rd May 2013 - Bedouin Soundclash - Sounding a Mosaic *Friday 24th May 2013 - Manic Street Preachers - The Holy Bible *Saturday 25th May 2013 - Seal - Best of 1991-2004 (Sjin) *Sunday 26th May 2013 - Periphery - Periphery II: This Time It's Personal (Parv) *Monday 27th May 2013 - Sparklehorse - It's A Wonderful Life *Tuesday 28th May 2013 - Neon Neon - Stainless Style *Wednesday 29th May 2013 - Genesis - Invisible Touch *Thursday 30th May 2013 - Between The Buried And Me - Colors *Friday 31st May 2013 - Dads - American Radass (Beckii) *Saturday 1st June 2013 - A$AP Rocky - LONG.LIVE.A$AP (Beckii) *Sunday 2nd June 2013 - Paul Simon - Graceland *Monday 3rd June 2013 - Deerhoof - Breakup Song (Beckii) *Tuesday 4th June 2013 - Tubelord - Our First American Friends *Wednesday 5th June 2013 - Modest Mouse - The Moon and Antarctica (Beckii) *Thursday 6th June 2013 - Die Antwoord - TEN$ION (Beckii) *Friday 7th June 2013 - The Offspring - Splinter *Saturday 8th June 2013 - The Streets - A Grand Don't Come For Free (Beckii) *Sunday 9th June 2013 - Jimmy Eat World - Futures *Monday 10th June 2013 - Area 11 - All The Lights In The Sky (Radio Sparkles* One Month Celebration) *Tuesday 11th June 2013 - Thousands of Reflection - Drones & Sharp Teeth *Wednesday 12th June 2013 -''' '''Riz MC - MICroscope- MICroscope *Thursday 13th June 2013 - Nine Inch Nails - With Teeth (Beckii) *Friday 14th June 2013 - Soilwork - The Panic Broadcast (Wiki One Month Anniversary Celebration) *Saturday 15th June 2013 - Queens of the Stone Age - Rated R *Sunday 16th June 2013 - Refused - The Shape of Punk to Come (Leo, organised without the use of admin powers!) *Monday 17th June 2013 - Eminem - The Eminem Show (Beckii) *Tuesday 18th June 2013 - Pink Floyd - The Dark Side Of The Moon *Wednesday 19th June 2013 - Rush - 2112 (Sam) *Thursday 20th June 2013 - Frank Zappa - Apostrophe (Sam) *Friday 21st June 2013 - Nirvana - Nevermind *Saturday 22nd June 2013 - Alter Bridge - Blackbird (Abi) *Sunday 23rd June 2013 - The Knife - Deep Cuts *Monday 24th June 2013 - Newton Faulkner - Hand Built By Robots (Sam) *Tuesday 25th June 2013 - Kanye West - Yeezus (Beckii) *Wednesday 26th June 2013 - Godspeed You! - Allelujah! *Thursday 27th June 2013 - Tame Impala - Lonerism *Friday 28th June 2013 - We were abandoned! *Saturday 29th June 2013 - White Lies - To Lose My Life & Nero - Welcome Reality (Two albums due to being abandoned the day before) *Sunday 30th June 2013 - Flatsound - I Clung To You Hoping We'd Both Drown (Beckii) *Monday 1st July 2013 - Danny Brown - XXX (Beckii) *Tuesday 2nd July 2013 - The Qemists - Join The Q *Wednesday 3rd July 2013 - Rodrigo y Gabriela - Rodrigo y Gabriela (Sam) *Thursday 4th July 2013 - Crossfaith - Zion EP *Friday 5th July 2013 - The Go! Team - Thunder, Lightning, Strike *Saturday 6th July 2013 - ¡Foward Russia! - Life Processes *Sunday 7th July 2013 - Kendrick Lamar - Section.80 (Beckii) *Monday 8th July 2013 - Radiohead - OK Computer (Beckii) *Tuesday 9th July 2013 - Jay Z - Magna Carta Holy Grail (Martyn) *Wednesday 10th July 2013 - letlive. - The Blackest Beautiful *Thursday 11th July 2013 - Superpowerless - Monsters (Organised via the people due to having no admins!) *Friday 12th July 2013 - FACT - Burundanga (Organised via the people due to having no admins!) *Saturday 13th July 2013 - Weightless - Animals as Leaders (Parv) *Sunday 14th July 2013 - Pendulum - In Silco (Sam) *Monday 15th July 2013 - The Foo Fighters - The Colour and the Shape (Sam) *Tuesday 16th July 2013 - Queen - A Day at the Races (Sam) *Wednesday 17th July 2013 - Mouse on Mars - Parastrophics (Sam) *Thursday 18th July 2013 - Audioslave - Audioslave *Friday 19th July 2013 - Yes - Fragile (Sam) *Saturday 20th July 2013 - Mumford and Sons - Sigh No More (Organised via the people due to having no admins!) *Sunday 21st July 2013 - At The Drive In - Relationship of Command (Sparks' favourite album) *Monday 22nd July 2013 - Porcupine Tree - In Absentia (Sam) *Tuesday 23rd July 2013 -System of a Down - Mezmerize & Hypnotise *Wednesday 24th July 2013 - Jeff Buckley - Grace (Sam) *Thursday 25th July 2013 - Daft Punk - Discovery (Sam) *Friday 26th July 2013 - Christopher Willits - Tiger Flower Circle Sun (Sam) *Saturday 27th July 2013 - Red Hot Chilli Peppers - Blood Sugar Sex Magik (Sam) *Sunday 28th July 2013 - Biffy Clyro - Opposites (Sam) *Monday 29th July 2013 - Tobacco - Fucked Up Friends (Beckii) *Tuesday 30th July 2013 - Passenger - All The Little Lights *Wednesday 31st July 2013 - The Police - Synchronicty (Sam) *Thursday 1st August 2013 - Blondie - Parallel Lines (Sam) *Friday 2nd August 2013 - Mastodon - Crack the Skye (Adam, finally) *Saturday 3rd August 2013 - Fuck Buttons - Slow Focus (Beckii) *Sunday 4th August 2013 - The Horrors - Skying (Beckii) *Monday 5th August 2013 - OutRun - Kavinsky *Tuesday 6th August 2013 - Rage Against The Machine - Rage Against The Machine *Wednesday 7th August 2013 - The Darkness - Hot Cakes (Sam) *Thursday 8th August 2013 - Supertramp - Breakfast in America (Sam) *Friday 9th August 2013 - The Eighties Matchbox B-Line Disaster - The Royal Society *Saturday 10th August 2013 - Hurts - Exile (Organised via the people due to having no admins!) *Sunday 11th August 2013 - Limp Bizkit - Chocolate Starfish And The Hot Dog Flavored Water *Monday 12th August 2013 - Lana Del Rey - Born To Die (Beckii) *Tuesday 13th August 2013 - Grimes - Visions(Beckii) *Wednesday 14th August 2013 - Godspeed You! Black Emperor - Yanqui U.X.O (Beckii) *Thursday 15th August 2013 - Primal Scream - XTRMNTR *Friday 16th August 2013 - Coheed and Cambria - Good Apollo I'm Burning Star: Volume 1 (Adam) *Saturday 17th August 2013 - Gwen Stefani - Love Angel Music Baby *Sunday 18th August 2013 - Slipknot - Iowa (Abi) *Monday 19th August 2013 - Andrew WK - I Get Wet *Tuesday 20th August 2013 - Shinedown - Amaryllis (Abi) *Wednesday 21st August 2013 - Papa Roach - To Be Loved: The Best of Papa Roach (Abi) *Thursday 22nd August 2013 - Billy Talent - Billy Talent (Abi) *Friday 23rd August 2013 - High School Musical 3 Soundtrack - High School Musical 3 (Organised by the people since all admins were at Insomnia) *Saturday 24th August 2013 - Franz Ferdinand - Franz Ferdinand (Sam) *Sunday 25th August 2013 - Crimson - Alkaline Trio *Monday 26th August 2013 - Bloc Party - Silent Alarm *Tuesday 27th August 2013 - Bon Iver - Bon Iver (Sam) *Wednesday 28th August 2013 - InMe - Caught: White Butterfly (Abi) *Thursday 29th August 2013 - Lenny Kravitz - Are You Gonna Go My Way (Sam) *Friday 30th August 2013 - Soulwax - Much Against Everyone's Advice *Saturday 31st August 2013 - Heavy in the Day - Canterbury (Sam) *Sunday 1st September 2013 - Foo Fighters - One by One *Monday 2nd September 2013 - Nine Inch Nails - Hesitation Marks *Tuesday 3rd September 2013 - The Who - Quadrophenia (Sam) *Wednesday 4th September 2013 - Mnemic - Passenger(Parv) *Thursday 5th September 2013 - The Clash - London Calling (Abi) *Friday 6th September 2013 - Sex Pistols - Never Mind the Bollocks, Here's the Sex Pistols (Abi) *Saturday 7th September 2013 - Alice Cooper - Billion Dollar Babies(Abi) *Sunday 8th September 2013 - Editors - An End Has a Start *Monday 9th September 2013 - Crossfaith - Apocalyze (Abi) *Tuesday 10th September 2013 - Tim Hecker - Ravedeath, 1972 (Sam) *Wednesday 11th September 2013 - Muse - Showbiz (Sam) *Thursday 12th September 2013 - Various Artists - Chicago Soundrtrack (Beckii) *Friday 13th September 2013 - Elton John - Goodbye Yellow Brick Road *Saturday 14th September 2013 - Slash - Apocalyptic Love(Abi) *Sunday 15th September 2013 - Three Days Grace - One-X(Abi) *Monday 16th September 2013 - 65daysofstatic - Wild Light (Adam) *Tuesday 17th September 2013 - Various Artists - 8 Mile Soundtrack (Beckii) *Wednesday 18th September 2013 - Stone Sour - Come Whatever May (Abi) *Thursday 19th September 2013 - Jack White - Blunderbuss (Beckii) *Friday 20th September 2013 - Black Stone Cherry - Between the Devil & the Deep Blue Sea(Abi) *Saturday 21st September 2013 - Savant - Alchemist (Voted by the people, played by Sam ) *Sunday 22nd September 2013 - Various Artists - Micro Structures (Sam and featuring Sam) *Monday 23rd September 2013 - Frank Turner - Love Ire & Song (Abi) *Tuesday 24th September 2013 - Marina and the Diamonds - Electra Heart (Beckii) *Wednesday 25th September 2013 - Rob Zombie - Hellbilly Deluxe(Abi) *Thursday 26th September 2013 - Polar Bear Club - Chasing Hamburg (Leo) *Friday 27th September 2013 - Funeral for a Friend - Hours (Abi) *Saturday 28th September 2013 - Halestorm - The Strange Case of...(Abi) *Sunday 29th September 2013 - The Blackout - The Best in Town(Abi) *Monday 30th September 2013 - Alter Bridge - Fortress (Abi) *Tuesday 1st October 2013 - I Fight Dragons - KABOOM! (Abi) *Wednesday 2nd October 2013 - Black Sabbath - Paranoid (Abi) *Thursday 3rd October 2013 - CHVRCHES - The Bones Of What You Believe *Friday 4th October 2013 - Destroy Rebuild Until God Shows - D.R.U.G.S (Abi) and a 2nd album at 1.30am Mogwai - The Hawk is Howling(Leo) *Saturday 5th October 2013 - Front Line Assembly - AirMech *Sunday 6th October 2013 - MGMT - Oracular Spectacular *Monday 7th October 2013 - Placebo - Loud Like Love *Tuesday 8th October 2013 - Skunk Anansie - Paranoid & Sunburnt *Wednesday 9th October 2013 - Korn - The Paradigm Shift (Abi) *Thursday 10th October 2013 - The Mars Volta - Frances The Mute *Friday 11th October 2013 - Various Artists - Grease Soundtrack(Abi) *Saturday 12th October 2013 - Reuben - Very Fast Very Dangerous *Sunday 13th October 2013 - Neutral Milk Hotel - In The Areoplane Over The Sea (Beckii) *Monday 14th October 2013 - Skindred - Union Black (Abi) *Tuesday 15th October 2013 - Avenged Sevenfold - Avenged Sevenfold (Abi) *Wednesday 16th October 2013 - Hollywood Undead - Swan Songs (Abi) *Thursday 17th October 2013 - A Day To Remember - Homesick (Abi) *Friday 18th October 2013 - My Chemical Romance - Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge (Organised via the people due to having no admins!) *Saturday 19th October 2013 - The All-American Rejects - Move Along (Abi) *Sunday 20th October 2013 - Trivium - In Waves (Abi) *Monday 21st October 2013 -Green Day - Dookie (Abi) *Tuesday 22nd October 2013 - Sum 41 - All Killer No Filler (Abi) *Wednesday 23rd October 2013 - Enter Shikari - Coomon Dreads (Abi) *Thursday 24th October 2013 - Lostprophets - Liberation Transmission (Abi) *Friday 25th October 2013 - Disturbed - Indestructible (Abi) *Saturday 26th October 2013 - Amanda Palmer - Theatre is Evil(Beckii) *Sunday 27th October 2013 - Various Artists - Les Misérables Soundtrack (Abi) *Monday 28th October 2013 - Avril Lavigne - Let Go (Abi) *Tuesday 29th October 2013 - ONE OK ROCK - Zankyo Reference *Wednesday 30th October 2013 - Neutral Milk Hotel - On Avery Island (Beckii) *Thursday 31st October 2013 - Various Artists - The Nightmare Before Christmas (Abi) *Friday 1st November 2013 - Various Artists - NOW Disney (Abi) *Saturday 2nd November 2013 - Iron Maiden - Powerslave (Abi) *Sunday 3rd November 2013 - DON BROCO - Priorities (Abi) *Monday 4th November 2013 - Busted - A Present For Everyone (Abi) *Tuesday 5th November 2013 - Eminem - The Marshall Mathers LP2 (Beckii) *Wednesday 6th November 2013 - The Smashing Pumpkins - Mellon Collie And The Infinite Sadness *Thursday 7th November 2013 - Future Of The Left - Curses + Protest The Hero - Volition *Friday 8th November 2013 - Biffy Clyro - Only Revolutions (Abi) *Saturday 9th November 2013 - We The Kings - We The Kings (Abi) *Sunday 10th November 2013 - Various Artists - Lord Of The Rings Soundtrack Vol. 1 (Abi) *Monday 11th November 2013 - Night Verses - Lift Your Existance *Tuesday 12 November 2013 - Marilyn Manson - Holy Wood (Abi) *Wednesday 13th November 2013 - Bullet For My Valentine - Scream Aim Fire (Abi) *Thursday 14th November 2013 - Eminem - Curtain Call (Abi) *Friday 15th November 2013 - Bowling For Soup - A Hangover You Don't Deserve (Abi) *Saturday 16th November 2013 - Soundgarden - Superunknown (Abi) *Sunday 17th November 2013 - The Mars Volta - The Bedlam In Goliath *Monday 18th Novemeber 2013 - The Prodigy - The Fat Of The Land (Abi) *Tuesday 19th November 2013 - Bon Jovi - Slippery When Wet (Abi) *Wednesday 20th November 2013 - Thirty Seconds To Mars - A Beautiful Lie (Abi) *Thursday 21st November 2013 -My Chemical Romance - The Black Parade (Abi) *Friday 22nd November 2013 - Ed Sheeran - + (Abi) *Saturday 23rd November 2013 - Imagine Dragons - Night Visions (Abi) Category:Music Category:Sparkles* Category:Project S* Category:Reference Category:General Category:Awards Category:Radio